


Trying

by I_am_Kara



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Kara/pseuds/I_am_Kara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <a href="http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/nickelback/tryingnottoloveyou.html">Nickelback</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Trying

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Nickelback](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/nickelback/tryingnottoloveyou.html)

I'm trying not to love you.

I know you consider yourself married to your work.

So I'm trying. God, I'm trying.

I know you wouldn't want it. Me.

Wouldn't want me to fall at your feet if you call to me.

So I'm trying not to love you.

But it only makes me love you more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [error_42](http://archiveofourown.org/users/error_42/pseuds/error_42) for the comments. They were very helpful and encouraging.


End file.
